The Real of This World
by Yukikaze Shera
Summary: Kehilangan keluarga dan orang yang dicintainya pada saat yang sama membuatnya terpuruk./pada saat itu ia melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis dan bersedia menerima resikonya/namaku asia argento, exorcist./ warning inside. Change summary/ Hiatus sampai athor mendapatkan ilham, oke?
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fiction pertama saya dalam Fandom Naruto + High School DxD. Mohon review dan sarannya, Minna-san.

Mohon maaf kalau ini pendek, dan kepada Author Drak Yagami, saya ingin berterima kasih atas sarannya. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu.

. . .

Disclaimer : saya hanya memiliki hak atas kepemilikan Fiction ini, sisanya adalah milik para mangaka yang saya pakai caranya.

Rate : T (teen)

Character : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Asia Argento, Hyuuga Hinata, Rias Gremory, and another character in Naruto and High School DxD.

Warning : semi-AU (untuk perbedaan beberapa bagian di Kota dan dunia bawah, surga, serta markas exorcist), semi-AR, OOC, typo, mainstream, banyak unsur dari fandom lain, dll.

. . .

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang di jalanan kota Kuoh yang saat ini terbilang cukup sepi. Mengingat sudah memasuki hitungan jam malam dan sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin, yaitu bulan Januari.

Mobil itu berjalan cukup kencang, mulai memasuki kawasan perkotaan. Dari luar terlihat siluet dua orang pemuda. Yang pertama berada di bagian pengendara, sedangkan satunya dibagian bangku penumpang.

"jadi," laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang berada di sekelilingnya. "ini adalah kota Kuoh itu, Sasuke ?" tanyanya, kepada sosok laki-laki yang memakai pakaian khas butler di belakangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya menjawab dengan nada datar khasnya, "jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin ke kota ini, Naruto?" tanyanya kepada sosok berambut pirang jabrik yang saat ini sedang melihat pemandangan dari bangku penumpang.

"hmm." Naruto hanya bergumam pelan, tapi perhatiannya masih tetap teralihkan dengan pemandangan yang berada di luar. Sesekali ia menuliskan beberapa kata pada kaca mobil yang terlapisi uap embun yang tercipta dari dinginnya udara musim dingin.

"hanya penasaran saja." Ujarnya, pelan.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Tidak menanggapi atau pun memberi sedikit respon akan ucapan Naruto tadi. Laki-laki itu hanya menutup matanya sebentar, "sebaiknya kau cepat menemukan tujuanmu." Ujarnya ambigu.

"tujuan?" naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "kau pasti sudah tahu, bukan? Aku sudah menentukan tujuanku sejak pertama kali membangkitkanmu?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. "saat ini.. aku hanya perlu mencari siapa sebenarnya pelaku dibalik kejadian itu," dalam seperkian detik kedua mata biru itu tampak bersinar, "dan ketika aku menemukannya, aku pasti membunuhnya! Siapa pun itu." naruto menjawab dengan suara yang sangat dipenuhi dendam.

"heh." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "bukannya itu salahmu yang tidak mau ku beri tahu siapa pelakunya?" ia bertanya, meremehkan.

Naruto memutar matanya, tampak sekali sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawab. "ini adalah hidupku. Aku membangkitkanmu hanya untuk membantuku dalam mengajariku berlatih dan mengurus tanggung jawab dari dua klan yang saat ini ku penggang."

"-kau tidak lebih dari sekedar bidakku." Lanjut Naruto. 'meski aku tahu, kau adalah bidak yang sangat berbahaya, bidak yang memiliki potensi untuk berkhianat.' Batinnya.

"terserahmu saja lah." Sasuke menjawab cuek. "kau hanya harus memastikan bahwa kau menyimpan banyak chakra dan tidak memaksakan diri terlalu keras."

"hm."

"-aku tidak ingin menghilang sebelum kontrak ini selesai. Lagipula aku masih memiliki sedikit tugas yang belum ku selesaikan dulu."

"terserahmu saja, perwujudan dari arwah Iblis terkuat pada masanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

. . .

"asia." Suara teriakan terdengar dari sosok perempuan yang memakai baju khas exorcist kepada sosok lainnya yang juga memakai baju yang sama.

Asia, atau sering disebut Asia argento, sosok wanita yang memiliki scared gear bernama Twillight healing dan merupakan exorcist dari kelas Aria dan Knigt itu secara reflek menutup telinganya ketika mendengar suara yang bisa dikategorikan "Melebihi batas normal pendengaran manusia".

Gadis itu kembali mengambil sisir yang tadi diletakkannya. "ada apa, Xenovia?" tanya, sambil terus menyisir rambutnya sampai menurutnya bisa dikatakan rapi.

Xenovia menghela napas, 'gadis ini..,' ia memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terbilang cuek. "asia.." ujarnya pelan diiringi dengan senyum yang.. terlalu manis. Sangat berbeda dengan saat ia berteriak beberapa saat lalu.

"bisa hentikan kegiatanmu sebentar?" tanyanya, dengan senyum manis yang semakin melebar dari beberapa detik sebelumnya. "kalau tidak.. bagaimana jika seluruh koleksi barang-barang lucumu itu.. menghilang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar riang, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Glup.

Firasatku benar. Dengan cepat Asia menguncir rambutnya menjadi bentuk ekor kuda, lalu ia berbalik dan memandang Xenovia dengan tatapan yang.. diimut-imutkan. "xe-xenovia. Ka-kau adalah sahabatku bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar meraju.

"hm."

"ka-kau tidak akan menghilangkan mereka kan?" tanyanya lagi, namun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, memohon lebih tepat.

"Ha-ah." Xenovia menghela napas. "baiklah, aku ke sini hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa kau dipanggil ke ruangan Paladin." Jelasnya.

Asia mengerjap sekali."eh, Paladin?" tanyanya. "tumben sekali, ya.." keluhnya.

"nah, kalau begitu.." mengambil pedang yang selalu ia pakai, Asia melambai pelan ke arah Xenovia. "jaa, nee. Xenovia."

"hm. Jaa ne."

Xenovia melihat ke arah Asia pergi dengan tatapan kosong. Asia.. ku harap, kau akan baik-baik saja.. ku mohon. Jangan berusan lagi dengan mereka.

Gadis itu memanjatkan doa, memohon untuk keselamatan sahabatnya.

. . .

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke tanah dengan cukup keras. Ujung bibirnya berdenyut menahan amarah. "jadi, bisa kau sebutkan kenapa kita harus ke sini?" tanyanya pelan dengan senyum yang.. sangat dipaksakan.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, laki-laki itu hanya tetap berwajah datar. "aku membaca dibuku agenda milik ibumu, bahwa mereka memiliki rumah di daerah kota kuoh, jadi ku pikir daripada harus menyuruhku untuk mencari rumah baru, kita lebih baik tinggal di sini."

"-lebih hemat biaya dan menghemat waktu daripada harus mencari rumah lagi." Tukas Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas cukup panjang, mencoba menetralkan amarahnya. Layar ponsel Touch Screen yang sedara tadi di genggamnya mulai retak, menandakan betapa jengkelnya sang tuan.

"aku tidak akan protes jika kau memilih rumah kecil yang dipinggiran kota atau apa. Tapi.. mengapa rumah kita harus sebesar ini? Uchiha, kita hanya tinggal berdua!"

"ah, aku lupa mengatakannya ya." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah dalam rumah itu. beberapa saat kemudian tiga sosok orang muncul dari belakang pintu. "mereka akan menjadi penghuni di kediaman ini juga."

"Inuzuka Kiba, aku adalah siluman anjing."

"Haruno Sakura, kau bisa sebut aku sebagai kenalan Sasuke di masa lalu." Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kepada mereka. 'yah.. meski sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke-kun bukan sekedar teman sih.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan sosok terakhir..

Mata Naruto terbelalak, melihat sosok terakhir yang berada paling ujung dekat pintu. Sosok itu mengenakan Kimono ungu pucat bermotif bulan, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat anggun. Di tambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang terurai bebas.

"Hinata." Naruto bergumam pelan, dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan yang ia tujukan kepada gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Gadis itu tersenyum hangat, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya."Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun."

"ta-tadaima." Rasanya, ia sudah tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang mengucapkan ucapan "okaerinasai" kepadanya. Ya. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Karena semua itu, kehangatan dan kebahagiannya sudah menghilang semenjak saat itu.

Saat Klannya, Uzumaki dan Namikaze dibantai. Yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang diri sebagai saksi hidup dan anggota terakhir dari Klan itu.

. . . TBC . . .

Hanya ingin berkata, apakah fiction ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak? Jika lebih banyak komentar negative akan saya hapus? Dan apakah ada yang ingin mengoreksi atau memberi saran? Hal itu sangat diharapkan oleh author.

Mind to review? Or Delete this fiction?

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san, saya sangat berterima kasih atas seluruh review, favorit, dan follow yang telah kalian berikan kepada Fic ini. Hontouni arigatou..

Tapi, saya juga meminta maaf kepada reader yang meminta fiction ini untuk di-update cepat.

Secara jujur saya sama sekali belum pernah menonton atau pun membaca Anime/Manga High school DxD. Saya mengenal fiction ini pertama kali, ketika mensearch di google dan ketemu dengan fic crossover Naruto.

Karena waktu itu saya belum mengetahui apa itu "crossover" ya.. shera baca aja. Ternyata penulis di fandom itu rame-rame semua. Baru lah.. saya mulai mencari sinopsis tentang High school DxD.

Akhirnya saya mulai tertarik untuk menulis di Fandom ini (tetapi belum berani untuk menonton animenya) jadi saya hanya men-search di internet tentang penampilan fisik, kekuatan, dll.

Dan alasan kenapa fic ini tidak bisa di update cepat adalah di Internet ada beberapa hal yang kurang di jelaskan. Misalnya, siapa saja anggota seraph selain Gabriel dan Michael, sacred gear longinus selain punya issei dan vali, anggota chaos bridge, dll. Bahkan, jika pun ada itu menggunakan bahasa inggris dan saya sendiri kurang mahir dalam bahasa inggris.

Jadi, sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila ada bagian dari fic ini yang tidak sesuai timeline canonnya, tidak sesuai dengan masa lalu asli karakternya, kekuatan salahh satu karakter nya yang dilebihkan atau dikurangkan, dan tempat-tempat yang penjelasannya kurang benar.

Selain itu saya memutuskan untuk mengubah beberapa hal dalam cerita ini yang berdampak kepada summary, karena saya merasa akan terjadi bentrok jika saya tidak melakukannya.

Hontouni gomennasai..

. . .

Fandom : Naruto and High School DxD (Crossover)

Title : The Real of This World

Disclaimer : saya hanya memiliki hak atas kepemilikan Fiction ini, sisanya adalah milik para mangaka yang saya pakai caranya.

Rate : T (teen)

Character : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Asia Argento, Hyuuga Hinata, Rias Gremory, and another character in Naruto and High School DxD.

Warning : semi-AU (untuk perbedaan beberapa bagian di Kota dan dunia bawah, surga, serta markas exorcist), semi-AR, OOC, typo, mainstream, banyak unsur dari fandom lain, dll.

Chapter ini hanya berisikan Flash back kehidupan Naruto.

. . .

Anak laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kedua bola mata biru bundarnya melihat ke dalam kaca di mana ada ruangan yang lumayan menarik perhatiannya. Di sana terlihat meja panjang yang membentang dari ujung ruangan ke ujung lainnya, yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa kursi. Ruangan itu lantainya dilapisi oleh karpet biru dan terdapat juga beberapa

Ia juga bisa melihat ayahnya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang yang memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan, berbeda dengan rambut yang ia dan ayahnya miliki, pirang cerah.

Dari bahasa mereka, anak itu juga mengetahui mereka selalu memakai bahasa sopan dan selalu memakai bahasa tubuh yang terkesan formal dan sopan. Khas pertemuan politik.

"Ne, ne, Kaa-san," anak itu melihat ke arah ibu-nya yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya, dengan pandangan yang penuh akan sinar keingintahuan. Ia manarik lengan gaun yang dipakai sang ibu.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannyannya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya yang sangat lucu ini. Dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan yang telah mengkharunainya anak selucu ini.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanyanya, lembut.

"Apa yang sedang tou-san lakukan di dalam?" tanyanya, masih menatap dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan ke arah dua mata emerald itu. "tou-san berbicara sangat berbeda dengan yang Tou-san lakukan di rumah." Ujarnya.

"Hmm." Kushina bergumam cukup panjang, mencoba mencari kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun ini. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya anaknya, Naruto mengikuti pertemuan politik jadi cukup wajar kalau misalnya ia kurang mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam. "mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, tentang perusahaan Tou-san." Jelasnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngannguk kecil. Meski ia masih sedikit kurang mengerti.

"Jadi, kau memperhatikan mereka, ya?" tanya Kushina.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk, "Sebelum berangkat tadi, Tou-san mengatakan aku harus memperhatikan gerakan lawan bicaranya dan melihat apakah ada yang mencurigakan." Jawab Naruto polos.

Kushina tersenyum paksa, sudut bibirnya berkedut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Minato itu!" geramnya pelan, "mengajarkan hal yang seharusnya belum diajarkan kepada Naru-chan ku.. lihat saja nanti!"

"Eh, kaa-san mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kaa-san hanya merencanakan sesuatu untuk orang di dalam itu."

Dan di dalam.. Minato tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu firasat aneh.

. . .

Teriakan, darah, tangisan.

Semuanya bagaikan bercampur di telingnya. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang mampu menenangkannya saat ini. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini. Semuanya.. terjadi begitu cepat, seakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya itu hanya lah mimpi.

Saat itu.. ia masih bisa mendengarkan suara nyanyian Kaa-sannya, suara Tou-sannya yang menasehatinya, suara Naruko-adiknya- yang memintanya untuk bermain bersama, dan suara gadis itu.. Yamanaka Ino.

Untuk pertama kalinya.. ia begitu membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan kini.. berubah menjadi bencana, ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, kejadian itu.

Flashback, Beberapa jam yang lalu..

Kushina tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya yang ia sembukan, kini ia tampilkan. Ia memberikan kotak yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada anak sulung.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu Naru." Ujarnya dengan nada riang biasanya kepada anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Arigatou, kaa-chan."

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Ka-Kaa-san Jahat." Terdengar suara tangisan di samping kanan Naruto, ternyata yang menanis adalah adiknya, Namikaze Naruko. "Kaa-san tidak memberi Ruko hadiah, tapi Kaa-san memberi Nii-chan hadiah."

Kushina menghela napas. Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruko yang terikat twin-tail. "Kata siapa Kaa-san tidak menyiapkan hadiah untuk Ruko-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

Sedangkan Naruko masih sesunggukan, tetapi ia menatap ibunya dengan kedua mata sapphire bulat, pandangan meminta.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mendapatkan Kotak yang mirip dengan punya kakaknya, hanya saja kotak miliknya terbungkus dengan kertas kado merah muda, sedangkan punya kakaknya terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru.

"A-arigatou Kaa-chan." Ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah, malu karena sebelumnya tadi ia menangis.

Sedangkan Minato yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi, mereka kini mulai ikut bergabung ke dalam pesta yang diadakan.

Di sana yang diundang adalah seluruh Klan Namikaze, Klan Uzumaki, Klan Yamanaka, Klan Hyuuga, dan kolega-kolega serta kerabat dari mereka, baik di urusan dunia bawah atau pun dalam urusan perusahaan.

Naruto sendiri sudah beberapa saat lalu, menjauhi tempat di mana ibu dan adiknya berada, karena ia sedang tidak berminat melihat adegan-adegan yang.. terkadang terlalu lebay itu.

Melihat ke sekelilingnya, akhirnya ia memilih berjalan ke arah balkon. Angin khas musim gugur begitu terasa dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa sadar ia menutup matanya.

"Naru," merasakan sesuatu berada di punggungnya membuat Naruto tersentak, tapi ia tetap tidak membuka matanya. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah mengenalinya, suara itu.. Suara milik sahabat dekatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Kenapa Ino?"

Gadis itu menarik tangannya yang tadi menepuk pundak Naruto, lalu memegang pagar pembatas balkon. Dari tempat itu pemandangan seluruh halaman depan mansion Namikaze sangat terlihat jelas. Pohon Sakura yang daunnya berguguran, rerumputan yang menguning, dan bunga yang sudah tidak memiliki satu pun kelopak lagi.

Musim gugur memang tidak seindah musim semi, tapi hanya musim gugur yang bisa mengingatkannya kepada Naruto. Hanya di saat musim gugur ia bisa merasakan udara yang terasa hangat di awal musim dan dingin di akhir musim. Musim yang begitu menenangkan, sama seperti sifat Naruto.

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Kau merasakannya juga, 'kan? Naru.. makanya kau tadi keluar dari ruangan, untuk menenangkan diri. Ia, 'kan?" Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya terlalu keras.

Pluk..

Naruto menepuk kepala Ino pelan, ia memeluk gadis penuh dengan perasaan ingin melindungi dan kasih sayang. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, baka!" serunya dengan nada ceria, meski ia sendiri tahu kalau ia juga merasa kurang nyaman dengan firasatnya hari ini.

"Meski kau berkata begitu.. tetap saja.. aku takut.." lirih gadis itu pelan, ia mencengkram pundak Naruto keras.

Naruto meringis pelan merasakan merasakan cengkraman di kedua pundaknya, kedua tangannya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. kedua mata sapphirenya menatap manik aquamarine milik Ino.

"Maka.. bayangkanlah saat-saat yang membuatmu senang." Tukasnya pelan, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela itu.

"Arigatou, Naru."

. . .

Sehebat apapun seseorang mereka tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan kehebatan dan kekuasaan Tuhan.

Hal itu.. adalah hal yang selalu diajarkan ayahnya. Naruto mengetahui itu. Tapi, bolehkan di saat-saat seperti ini ia berharap memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menyelamatkan mereka semua?

Mengapa hanya dalam hitungan menit saja semuanya berubah?

Mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi, terlebih di hari ulang tahunnya?

Mengapa.. harus ia dan keluarganya yang mengalami ini?

Puluhan, bahkan ratusan pertanyaan selalu berputar di kepalanya. Anak yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, kini tampak kehilangan seluruh sifat asli yang dimilikinya. Ratusan kali, ia mengutuk ketidakbisaannya dalam melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, semuanya.. terjadi begitu cepat. Darah Ayahnya, Ibunya, bahkan.. adiknya ia melihat semuanya. Melihat saat secara bergiliran mereka dibunuh, oleh orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu.

Yang saat itu bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk terpaku di tempat ia bersembunyi sejak awal kejadian. Ia hanya bisa melihat terbunuhnya orang-orang yang ia sayangi, tanpa bisa menolong mereka. Menyedihkan.

Bukannya ia tidak mau bergerak.. tapi tubuhnya lah yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Di saat ia ingin berteriak, suaranya bagaikan tertahan di tenggorokan. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, seakan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, atau memang ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga? Akankah, ia selalu seperti ini? Menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa menangis dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

. . .

"Ku mohon.. He-hentikan.." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ia mengucapkan itu. suaranya bahkan sudah terdengar sangat serak, hampir habis.

Bekas air mata terlihat di pipinya, berbaur dengan bekas tamparan yang mengakibatkan sudut bibirnya pecah. Kepalanya juga berdarah, bekas dari benturan dengan lantai.

Jujur.. Ino tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang ia tahu, beberapa saat setelah pesta berakhir di mana para tamu undangan sudah mulai pulang dan hanya menyisakan ia dan keluarga besar Naruto.. hal ini terjadi.

Ia tidak bisa menghitungnya, berapa banyak orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu.. mereka, secara tiba-tiba langsung menyerang keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Tanpa memandang bulu siapa pun mereka serang. Laki-laki, wanita, anak-anak, orang dewasa, bahkan orang tua pun, seluruhnya mereka serang dan bunuh.

Ia masih ingat ketika orang yang memiliki aura pemimpin itu langsung maju ke arah Minato-jiisan, ayah Naruto. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit, yang saat itu bisa ia ingat hanya Minato-jiisan yang memakai kekuatan penyihirnya dan pemimpin itu, mengeluarkan kekuatan yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Dan.. ia sendiri berada di posisinya sekarang, hampir terbunuh. Dengan seseorang yang mencekiknya.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung mematahkan tulangnya atau menusuknya dengan pisaumu? Kau bersyukur bos kita baik hati! Coba, jika tidak, malau kau yang akan dibunuh karena bekerja lambat, baka!"

"Teme! Kau kira kenapa aku lambat? Kau tidak lupa prinsipku, bukan? Aku tidak akan melukai orang yang berada di luar target!"

"Dan kau tentu tidak lupa bukan perintah bos kita apa? Bantai seluruh Klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki kecuali pewarisnya. Serta bunuh juga saksi mata yang melihat! Gadis ini juga termasuk saksi mata, jika kau lupa."

"Ka-kau!" laki-laki itu mendecih singkat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang berada di depannya. "Maaf ne, Ojou-san, jika kau ingin membalasku mungkin nanti di akhirat." Laki-laki itu bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa mengambil pisau yang berada di bagian belakang bajunya.

Sreet..

"Arghh../Ino!" secara bersamaan dua teriakan terjadi.

Ino menjerit penuh kesakitan, pisau itu tepat menusuk ke perutnya. Sedangkan orang yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas, "Tidak tepat, huh." Ia mendengus.

"Bukan tidak tepat! Tapi kau, yang membuat arahnya meleset!" Laki-laki yang merupakan teman seperkerjaannya itu bersuara, marah. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mengambil pistol yang selalu dibawanya dan hanya akan dipakainya ketika keadaannya benar-benar mendesak.

Dorr..

"Ino!" Itu bukan suara gadis itu, laki-laki yang sebelumnya menusuk Ino menyadarinya, lagipula meneriakan nama sendiri ketika akan mati bukan hal yang wajar,'kan? Ya.. kecuali jika orang itu memilki kelainan menyukai dirinya sendiri.

Naruto termenung, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat ini.. lagi. Ino. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di mansion itu dan satu-satunya alasan ia masih bisa berdiri dengan seluruh kenyataan yang terjadi, kini.. sudah meninggal.

(Ino side)

Gelap, dingin, dan kosong.

Tidak ada sedikipun cahaya yang bisa ia lihat, seluruh hal yang bisa ia rasakan hanya kedinginan. Kedinginan yang begitu ia benci. Tidak ada satupun orang di situ, ah.. bahkan ia lupa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang berada di situ, 'kan?

Ia benci kesepian. Kesepian itu menyedihkan. Rasanya, rohnya sudah mulai akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menyesali apa pun.

"Apa kau yakin, Ojou-chan? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesali apa pun?"

"Aku.. aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi.. Naru baik-baik saja,'kan? Ia tidak terluka,'kan? Ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan bibi Kushina untuk tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyian, 'kan?"

"Ah, teman sesama rambut pirangmu itu? ya.. dia baik-baik saja, ku rasa. Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang kau sesali?"

"Bukan, 'kah seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu? Kau.. adalah perwujudan dari perasaanku sendiri, 'kan? Lagipula kita sudah bersama sejak lahir, apa pun itu selalu kita lakukan bersama, 'kan? Kau bertanya.. seakan kau tidak mengetahui perasaan asliku saja."

Kepribadian Kedua, salah satu keunikan yang dimiliki Klan Yamanaka. Hampir mirip dengan Klan Haruno, namun Klan Haruno menyebutnya sebagai kesadaran kedua dan secara teori kepribadian kedua itu yang akan mengambil alih, jika kepribadian pertama sedang beristirahat atau atas perintah kepribadian pertama.

Perbedaanya hanya, jika Klan Haruno, kesadarannya tidak akan memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan tuannya, dan untuk Klan Yamanaka, seperti namanya "Kepribadian", mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan kepribadian utamanya.

"Huh, kau menyesalinya, 'kan? Sebenarnya kau masih ingin bersama dengan Naru-mu itu, 'kan? Kau masih ingin bersama dengan keluargamu dan Naruto lebih lama, 'kan?"

Ino tahu, tidak lama lagi ia akan meninggal. Namun, ia tersenyum, senyum yang penuh akan penyesalan dan rasa.. iri.

"Makanya.. aku pernah memberitahumu. "waktu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibeli" tidak peduli seberapa kuat itu, sekalipun ada mantra atau kekuatan yang bisa membuat kita kembali ke masa lalu.. penyesalan akan selalu ada. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan saat terakhir kita bersama sesuatu. Kapan saat terakhir kita bisa melihat atau memeluk mereka. Bahkan, jika akhirnya kita bisa memutar balik waktu, tidakkah itu jahat bagi mereka yang sudah meneteskan air mata dan berhasil bertahan setelahnya? Seakan.. apa yang mereka lakukan tidak dihargai. Kita juga tidak.. akan tahu apa kah ada atau tidak orang yang menderita akibat apa yang kita lakukan. Pada akhirnya, ketika ada pemenang selalu ada yang kalah, ketika ada yang selamat, selalu ada yang terluka."

"Jadi, kau ingin berkata. Lebih baik tidak mengulang ini kembali atau mencegahnya, tapi memperbaikinya? Hati yang begitu tulus dan polos, Ojou-chan."

Ino tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau bahkan masih menyebutku begitu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan namaku, 'kan? Sudah ya.. mungkin ini adalah saat terakhir kita bisa berbicara begini.. aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan lelah, jaa na, Menma."

"Ojou-chan, meski kau tidak mengatakannya tapi.. aku akan menjalankan permintaan terakhirmu itu. jangan membiarkan Naru-mu itu kesepian, 'kan?"

(Normal Side)

"Ino! Ino! Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Ino!" jeritan pilu menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, sedangkan kedua orang yang tadi membunuh Ino sudah tidak berada di ruangan itu lagi.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, tiba-tiba suara ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. Ingatan saat sang ibu memberitahukan tentang suatu mantra pemanggilan terkuat milik Klan Uzumaki.

'Yang perlu ku lakukan hanya menyebut kata-kata itu dan meneteskan darahku di lingkaran sihir pemanggilan.'

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum merapalakan beberapa hal yang berasal dari bahasa Yunani Kuno yang lalu secara perlahan darah yang keluar dari luka di tangannya itu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah lingkaran sihir pemanggilan.

Ia memang tidak baik dalam hal bertarung secara fisik, tapi mantra pemanggilan dan penyegalan adalah keahliannya,

"Aku seseorang yang terpilih."

"Aku seseorang yang bertahan."

"pedangmu menentukan nasibku dan jiwaku menentukan takdirmu."

"wahai roh iblis terkuat, datanglah dan penuhi kontrak ini!"

"Kau yakin?" sebuah suara muncul, suara itu berada beberapa meter di depan Naruto. "resiko dari pemanggilan ini sangat berbahaya kau tahu itu, 'kan? Selain itu, jika segel itu sudah terbentuk, kau tidak akan bisa menyesali perjanjian ini."

Naruto menutup matanya, kedua tangannya kini beralih memeluk Ino. "untuk mempertahankan kau di sini aku harus terus memakai mana atau chakraku. Aku juga tidak bisa memerintahkan perintah yang melukai harga dirimu kecuali jika aku ingin membayar itu dengan setengah dari umurku. Selain itu, ketika tujuan awalku memanggilmu sudah terpenuhi, atau aku meninggal entah karena alasan apa pun, jiwa dan tubuh ini akan menjadi milikmu. Kau bisa memakainya untuk kembali hidup, atau hanya menjadikanku boneka, 'kan? Lagipula ini memang resiko memanggil iblis tingkat tinggi.. apalagi yang ku panggil adalah roh dari iblis itu sendiri (dengan kata lain yang dipanggil Naruto adalah iblis yang sudah mati) dan untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya harus memakai manaku sendiri."

Iblis yang memiliki rambut bermodel "unik" itu mendengus, "Perkataanmu itu seakan mengatakan bahwa hanya aku saya yang diuntungkan. Kau juga memiliki keuntungan, 'kan selain bisa meminta suatu permintaan."

"Ya, aku juga mengetahuinya. Aku akan memiliki seluruh kekuatanmu, jika kau meninggal saat menjalankan perintahku kontrak dihapuskan. Tapi secara keseluruhan, kau memang lebih diuntungkan, 'kan? Lagipula sepertinya kau tipe iblis berharga diri terlalu tinggi."

Menghiraukan ejekan secara tidak langsung dari "tuan"nya yang baru, Sasuke berdehem. "Jadi, permintaanmu?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Turuti seluruh perintahku setelah ini dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengkhianatiku." Ujarnya dengan nada tegas. Entah di mana seluruh ketakutan yang tadi sempat menguasainya.

Orang ini cerdik.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, seandainya Naruto hanya meminta "bunuh orang yang membantai Klanku." Hal itu berarti perjanjiannya akan berakhir hari ini juga.

Namun, jika ia memakai kata "Turuti perintahku setelah ini, dan jangan mencoba mengkhianatiku." Berarti ia harus terus menuruti perintah Naruto sampai Naruto meninggal, dan tidak mungkin bisa berkhianat. Meskipun bisa, Kontrak yang telah dibuat saat ini akan sangat menyiksanya. Ya.. meski bisa selamat, ia masih belum berminat untuk merasakan siksaan itu lagi.

Dan saat itu.. yang tidak mereka (orang yang membantai Klan Namikaze-Uzumaki) sadari adalah mereka baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.

. . . TBC . . .

Gomen kalau ini masih pendek.. dan jika ada yang menunggu fiction Past, Future, and Present dan Flame Haze, saya hanya bisa berkata kedua fic itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Balasan review yang anonim :

Tamma : arigatou atas koreksi-nya, akan saya perbaiki.

Guest : saya hanya berkata maaf, jika cerita ini membosankan dan idenya tidak bagus. Tapi sesuai dengan yang saya sebut di chapter 1, jika lebih banyak yang menginginkan ini untuk lanjut, akan saya lanjut.

Untuk yang terakir, Mind to Review? Author sangat menghargainya karena membacanya review itu benar-benar bisa membangkitkan mood untuk menulis.

Kalau begitu, jaa na. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Yukikaze Shera.

Log Out.


End file.
